The embodiments herein relate, in general, to packaging. More particularly, the embodiments herein relate to a package for storing discs.
Optical discs, for example, are generally prone to damage from scratches and other types of exposure. In order to protect optical discs from damage, various disc packages have been designed to store optical discs. Some disc packages have been specifically designed to store a single disc or a small number of discs. Examples of such disc packages include, but are not limited to, jewel cases, keep cases, snap cases, and paper sleeves. Such disc packages are not suitable for storing a large number of discs because these disc packages are often further packaged together in large boxes.
Other disc packages, such as spindles and cake boxes, have been designed to store a large number of discs. A typical cake box includes a base with a central stem and a cylindrical cup. The central stem holds a stack of discs. In a conventional design, the cylindrical cup mates with the base, and is rotated clockwise and counter-clockwise to lock and unlock the cake box, respectively. In another conventional design, the central stem passes through a hole made at the centre of the cylindrical cup, and has threads made on its top. A bolt matching the threads is used to lock the cake box.
However, conventional designs employ a large amount of manufacturing material, which makes them heavy. In addition, most disc packages are often made of plastic. This makes them non-eco-friendly. Further, the locking and unlocking mechanisms used in some disc packages are often cumbersome and time-consuming for the user. Such locking and unlocking mechanisms are often susceptible to wear and tear with repeated use, and become unreliable with time. Moreover, some disc packages are susceptible to being unlocked unintentionally, thereby increasing the risk of damage to the discs contained within. Furthermore, conventional disc packages are often difficult to carry and handle. A user usually must carry such disc packages by holding the disc packages in his or her hands or resting the disc packages in his or her palms.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a package for storing discs that is light weight, has a reliable and easy-to-use locking and unlocking mechanism, and is easy to carry and handle, compared to conventional disc packages.